russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelique Lazo and Kiko Pangilinan, New Face of RPN News
October 11, 2013 From the news organization trusted for years comes another breaking news revitalized attuned to the times to join RPN's broadcast team. World-renowned anchor and broadcast journalist Angelique Lazo is now the new face of RPN News and Public Affairs with anchoring the network's flagship primetime national news program Arangkada Balita which airs on weeknights at 6:30 p.m. in order to compete with TV Patrol and 24 Oras topped the ratings. One of the veteran broadcast journalist Erik Espina is the news anchor for the Kasama network's longest-running and national newscast on Philippine television NewsWatch weeknights at 11 p.m., which recently mark on its 44th year anniversary celebration, thanks to the news head Marigold Haber-Dunca. RPN president and CEO Robert Rivera said for RPN's news programs, Angelique Lazo of Arangkada Balita will now have the national, local and global news, as well as its crime and metro news, CCTV reports, politics, weather forecast, showbiz news and sports news will deliver the network's primetime newscast in the traditional news programs offer viewers fresh updates on running stories, breaking news reports, and insightful analysis and commentary through live interviews with the newsmakers and analysts. Known for the feisty and fearless commentaries on radio and television, Lazo has made a mark in the industry as they produced some of the biggest stories of the nation of our broadcast journalists and our regional and international bureaus will give the most comprehensive coverage of the day’s events. Meanwhile, world-renowned anchor Erik Espina of NewsWatch is one of the country's pioneer news program on Philippine TV started with the first TV news paper program in the country in in-depth, straight-forward, unbiased and trusted for years. It remains the station's longest-running national most-watched English newscast since started airing in 1970. The network's respected news program that has survived time changes and has become an institution in broadcast journalism, with fresh faces to complement the late night slot. Dong Puno are the veteran news anchors in the industry as they produced some of the biggest stories of the country and the most refreshing faces in Philippine television. Meanwhile, Jimbo Ballestamon and Cielo Villaluna as the new anchor of the network's top-of-the-hour hourly news update RPN News Break which airs at 10 a.m., 11 a.m., 12 noon, 4 p.m., 5 p.m. and 10 p.m. Also, Alex Santos anchor the weekend edition of newscast Arangkada Balita Weekend every Saturday nights at 8:30 p.m. and Sunday nights at 7 p.m. A high definition camera and transmitter set-up that can be carried by a single cameraman wearing a regular-sized backpack. With this new equipment, RPN is able to broadcast live, whether fixed and moving, from practically anywhere in the country using wireless broadband technology aired high-quality, live moving video. All these plus other live broadcasts were accomplished without the use of old-style microwave vans and satellite trucks. The Electronic news-gathering (ENG Van), Satellite news gathering (SNG Van) equipped with digital transmission facility for on-the-spot airing of remote broadcast coverage via satellite and the Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van) with live video playback capability via on-board microwave link to introduce remote coverage in live television news reporting in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites with new cameras and new HD cameras and new OB van radio booths for DZKB Radyo Ronda and these news crews can remain highly mobile even as they are sending video back to base. The live reporter were recently sent to Baguio, Batac, Tuguegarao, Bicol, Ilocos Norte, Binalbagan, Bacolod, Cebu, Dumaguete, Iloilo, Cagayan de Oro, Zamboanga, Dipolog, Pagadian, Surigao, Davao and General Santos to cover breaking news stories. They are also used daily to provide live updates on traffic situation around Metro Manila. Since the acquisition of RPN-9 by the Robert Rievra and Wilson Tieng group, the network made use of new technology such as touch-screen monitors and virtual graphics. As part of its coverage of the recent automated elections, The Kasama Network was also able to provide viewers with an analysis of the results because of its IT set-up and its tie-up with the Social Weather Station. Promising a strong competition, RPN has just acquired new state-of-the-art cameras that utilize discs and tapes, non-linear editing facilities, and a centralized server-based technology for its new programs. Aside from this, they also have satellite news gathering terminals with flyaways to be used in covering live events in Metro Manila and remote areas, in addition to RPN's OB vans, ENG vans and SNG vans that use microwave links to transmit audio and video. The news reporters of RPN: Ralf Rivas, Eman Paz, Paolo Capino, Roma Agsalud, Grace Asuncion, Jeffrey Zaide, Miko Mallonga, Evangeline Evangelista, April Abello, Kiko Dagohoy, Richard del Rosario, Dale de Vera and Nalla Aguas. To boost its news team, RPN producers, reporters and writers have also undergone strict and rigorous training workshop on revolutionary news delivery headed by renowned broadcast journalist Marigold Haber-Dunca. Aside from RPN's newscasts, hit foreign TV shows from the US on primetime via its World-Class US Primetime campaign in the audience and upscale market. The favorite TV series such as Glee, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, 24, America's Next Top Model, The Walking Dead, New Girl, Revolution, NCIS, Hell's Kitchen, The Vampire Diaries, The Big Bang Theory, Survivor: Caramoan and American Idol. RPN-9's employees of the government and the management in those people deserve to be heard and compensated for their effots to keep the station afloat.